


20in20 Drabbles

by writetherest



Category: Castle, Desperate Housewives, Nashville (TV), Once Upon a Time (TV), Rizzoli & Isles, Smash (TV), The West Wing
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Drabbles, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 06:32:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writetherest/pseuds/writetherest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Drabbles written for the 20in20 challenge over at OnceUponALand. All 100 words, exactly. Heavy focus on Emma, Regina, and Emma/Regina.</p>
    </blockquote>





	20in20 Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Drabbles written for the 20in20 challenge over at OnceUponALand. All 100 words, exactly. Heavy focus on Emma, Regina, and Emma/Regina.

**10 Themes:**

**01\. Angry**

"How angry are you?" She's still surprised by the fact that she actually cares about the answer – actually cares about anyone's feelings but her own and Henry's.

"I'm not angry." Yet another attempt at 'family' that dissolved into hurtful words and old arguments between everyone she loves hangs heavy on the reply. "I'm just tired."

"Emma." The space between them suddenly feels like a chasm.

"I'm tired of being the only one who isn't angry," she can hear the tears, "when I'm the one who deserves to be angry the most."

"I'm sorry," she says, her heart breaking.

"Me too."

 

**02\. Sad**

"It's okay to be sad, you know."

"Why would I be sad?" He blinks. "You're back. The curse is broken. Everything's the way it's supposed to be."

"Everything?" She presses, running her fingers through his hair.

He looks away, suddenly uncomfortable.

"It's okay to miss her. It's even okay to tell me that you want to see her. That maybe you'd rather go back with her."

"But I wouldn't!" He denies vehemently. "You're my mom."

"Oh, Henry." She kisses his forehead. "So is she."

His lower lip trembles as the words finally spill out. "I miss my mom."

"I know."

 

**03\. Silly**

"So," Ruby drawls, "when are you and Regina just gonna admit you're doing the nasty?"

"Wh-what?"

"Oh, don't act so shocked. Practically the whole town knows."

"Wh-what?"

"You're really bad at denial, aren't you? Look, I get it. The savior and the evil queen hooking up might rock the boat a little. But you two suck at hiding it."

"We do?"

"Yep. And I say that without the super sense of smell and hearing that give you away."

"Oh god."

"You say that a lot with her, ya know?" Ruby smirks.

Emma buries her face in her hand and groans.

 

**04\. Celebration**

It's easy to get caught up in the joy of their return, of the hugs that she's never felt comfortable receiving until now. There's love and laughter and food – oh god, real food.

She orders nearly everything on the menu and shovels it in as though she'll never get another chance. Cheeseburgers and grilled cheese and French fries, she can't get enough of grease and fat and deliciousness.

It's only as she bites into the apple pie that her stomach twists in recognition. Regina isn't there. And without her, it suddenly doesn't feel like much of a celebration at all.

 

**05\. Love**

She doesn’t know how to love very well. All she's ever known is that love is a weakness that will only bring her pain. She clings too tightly, only to be left alone in the end.

Emma doesn't know how to love very well either. Instead of clinging, she lets go, afraid of holding on too tight, afraid of crushing it under her hands like Regina's crushed so many hearts in the past.

Together, they learn. They piece it together, bit by bit. It isn't perfect, it's still slightly broken. But finally, they can love. And they love each other.

 

**06\. Crossover**

"You sure about this, kid?"

His fingers slide over the vial, the blue liquid glowing brightly. He nods resolutely. He doesn't want to hurt them, but he wants this and they'll give it to him regardless. "Yeah."

"Well, then," Mom chokes, holding out the large bundle of papers, while Emma strokes her back, "you'd best not forget this."

'In A Hail Of Bullets' is typed in stark black letters. It's as far from fairy tales as you can get.

"You got a name picked out yet?"

"Castle." He whispers.

And maybe it's not that far from fairy tales after all.

 

**07\. Villain**

History is written by the victors. Wasn't that the saying? And didn't it stand to reason, then, that fairy tales were also written by the victors, the ones who came out on top? It would be a very different story, after all, if The Evil Queen were telling it.

She was supposed to be the savior of this tale. She'd slain a dragon, awoken her son with True Love's Kiss, and broken a curse. She was the hero.

So why then, when Regina left with tears in her eyes, did she feel like she was the villain of Regina's story?

 

**08\. Black & White**

Henry saw the world as black and white, like the words in his storybook. There was good and there was evil, and there was nothing at all in between. So he'd painted his mother as evil – the evil queen, black as night – and her as good – the savior, the white knight. But Emma knew better.

The world wasn't black and white; good and evil. There were decisions and actions and pain and love, black and white all mixed up until it just became grey. And if he really knew her, he'd know that.

She wasn't good.

She was just grey.

 

**09\. Hero**

Emma swore up and down that she wasn't anyone's hero, wasn't anyone's savior. And Regina had clung to that, determined to ignore the woman and wipe her influence away.

But then Emma had proven them all wrong. She'd come back for Regina, saved her time and again from fire and angry mobs and wraiths. She'd even managed to save her from herself.

It wasn't what Henry had imagined, wasn't what Emma had wanted, wasn't what Regina had ever believed. But it was true.

Emma Swan was a hero, a savior. And more than that, she was Regina's hero, Regina's savior.

 

**10\. Team**

"So, I don't know if you know this, but your mother and Captain Hook are in town, wreaking havoc, hell bent on destroying… everything, if I'm not mistaken."

"Your point, Miss Swan?" Regina's already trying to shut the door.

"My point is that this is something that affects both of us, because it affects Henry. I don't want those psychos anywhere near him. And I have a feeling you don't either. So the way I see it, we need to work together to get rid of them."

"Together?"

"Hey!" She defends. "We make a pretty good team."

The door opens.

 

**1 Character, 5 Relationships – Emma**

**01\. Regina**

"Why are you with me?" She asks, as though she's asking about the weather and not something so important.

"What?" Regina frowns, her brow furrowed.

She blinks, trying to figure out the words she wants to say. "Is it just to hurt her? Is it a way to punish her, to flaunt it in her face? She took Daniel from you, so now you'll take her daughter from her?"

"No!" Regina denies quickly.

"Then why?"

"Because when I look at you, I don't see her at all. There's no pain with you. Only love."

"Only love." She mimics, kissing her.

 

**02\. Henry**

It's strange every time he calls her 'mom'. That's a name that, in her mind, should be reserved for Regina. After all, she was the one who had changed every diaper and soothed every fever and done all the other 'mom' things for ten years.

She'd never imagined herself as 'mom'. She'd never ever considered herself his mom when she was pregnant with him. If she had, it would've made everything so much more difficult. But now, for better or worse, she is his mom, to him if to no one else.

She's got a lot to live up to.

 

**03\. Mulan**

"Why do you defend her?" Mulan asks when they're alone by the campfire after Emma has once again stopped them from speaking ill of Regina. "She's evil. She's the reason for this destruction."

Emma stares at her for long moments, then glances over to the tent where Aurora sleeps. "I defend Regina for the same reason you defend Aurora. I made a promise to someone I love."

There's more to it than just that, they both know. But Mulan cannot call her on it without exposing her own feelings. So she merely nods, understanding – and maybe respect – in her eyes.

 

**04\. Ruby**

She senses someone watching her and looks up to find Ruby in the doorway.

"Hey. Look, I just…"

"It's okay, Rubes. I accept your resignation."

Ruby breathes a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Emma."

"You don't need to thank me."

"I do, actually. You believed in me, even when I didn't. In fact, I think you're the first person to believe in me."

"I doubt that."

Strong arms are soon wrapped around her. "Thanks for being a great lemur, Emma."

And she doesn't understand what that means at all, but she just hugs Ruby back, happy to have helped her.

 

**05\. Ashley (and Alexandra)**

"Please say yes." Ashley nearly begs.

She doesn't know how to respond. She never expected this. She'd given up her own child for adoption, so for someone to consider making her a godparent to their child? It just seemed crazy.

"Surely there's someone that's… better suited?"

"Maybe. But, I wouldn't even have her if it wasn't for you. You convinced me I could do this. You got Mr. Gold to let me keep her. There's no one else I want. Please?"

And it's more people depending on her, more things holding her here, but she finds she can't say no.

 

**5 Author's Choice – Crossovers**

**01\. Desperate Housewives**

"Regina?" Emma asks as she comes into the kitchen to find baking ingredients spread all over. "What's all this?"

"Oh." Regina smiles. "Some friends are coming over. We're going to do a bit of baking."

"You have friends?" Emma smirks.

"Very funny." Regina rolls her eyes, moving to open the door as the doorbell rings.

"Katherine, Bree! Come in." Regina sounds almost giddy.

The women that walk into the kitchen look almost as perfectly coifed as Regina does.

"Oh Regina, I've just been dying to try your apple turnovers." The redhead gushes.

Emma leaves before she gets herself into trouble.

 

**02\. Rizzoli & Isles**

"Hey, Vanilla!" Rondo calls. "Queenie here's looking for your Swan Princess."

"I'm looking for Emma Swan. I was told by this... vagrant that I could find her here." Regina bristles at Rondo referring to Emma as Jane's.

"Yes, but is Emma looking for you?" An older Italian woman steps forward, blocking Regina's path.

"I don't think that's any business of yours."

"Excuse me?"

"Ma." Jane warns.

"No, I don't care if she is a queen …"

"Ma." Emma shocks Regina with her appearance and the word. "It's okay."

"You sure, Swan?"

"She came after me, Riz. That's half the battle."

 

**03\. Nashville**

"What are you doing here?" Rayna hisses.

"Now, now, don't sound so excited to see me, dear. I'm just here to see how Theodore's campaign is going. I'm about to run again myself and thought I'd see how they do it in the real world you're so fond of."

"It's fine."

"And your singing? How is that voice of yours holding up?" She runs her fingers over red hair. "So pretty."

Rayna jerks away. "My voice is fine. And mine."

"Yes." Her fingers glance over the necklace at Rayna's throat. "It is."

" _Goodbye_ , Ursula." Rayna shoves her away.

"Goodbye, Ariel."

 

**04\. Smash**

"Come on, Ivy," Emma baits after her fifth drink.

"You are drunk, Emma Swan. And ridiculous." Ivy manages not to slur.

"Please!"

"Oh, fine. My mother is Broadway royalty."

"My mother," Emma's voice gets louder, "is an honest-to-god fairy tale princess. I win!"

Ivy rolls her eyes. "My mother used to hide me in the closet when casting directors came around."

"My mother put me in a closet to send me to another world! I win again!" Emma studies her. "Hey, Ivy, you sure you aren't a princess? Your voice is pretty enough. So's your face."

"I'm sure. But thanks."

 

**05\. The West Wing**

"Are you really considering this?"

"Well, hello Toby. Please, come in." CJ rolls her eyes.

"A mayoral campaign?"

"Why not?"

"The town is called Storybrooke, CJ!" He holds up the letter bearing the tree emblem.

"It'd be fun to get back in the game."

"I am not working for a Republican." He huffs.

"Is it because she's a Republican or because she's a woman?" CJ counters.

"My wife is a congresswoman, CJ."

"Ex-wife. And you never worked for her."

"Shut up."

"That means he's in, Regina." CJ calls to the woman in the other room.

"Wonderful. Welcome aboard, Mr. Ziegler."  


 


End file.
